The Black Parade
by Chimichanga lord
Summary: So what happened to my life again? Oh yeah, my brother and I found out who our birth parents are. Who's our said family? The person that people call my "father" is Gotham's local nut job, The Joker. My "mother" is the infamous, Harley Quinn. My name is Arleen/Ace and my twin brother is Joker Jr/JJ aka the heirs to the thrones of crime.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I'm semi automatic, my prayer's schizophrenic, but I'll live on." - Semi-automatic, Twenty Øne Piløts/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ace Quintal walked into her third class of the day. She was wearing sweatshirt with the hood over her head, covering most of her face. She had her red and black earbuds in as usual and sat down in the back of the room where two of her friends were sitting. The room had bright white lights, a SMART board, whiteboard, and other items typical classes would have. All other the students began to walk into the room. She easily placed them into their in categories just by glancing at them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"'Cheerleaders, jocks, pretty rich girls, college prep boys, bad boys, mean rich kids. And of course, the flunks'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The teacher came into the room and began writing on the whiteboard. Half way through the lesson Ace's long time bully, Sasha, turned around to Ace and smirked at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You know Ace, I think I figured out the reason you don't have a parents!" she cheerfully said while all of her friends giggled. Ace only raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her, silently daring her to continue what she wanted to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's because they realized you would be a retard in the future, and abandoned you. Oh and with all your mental illness, they might as well put you in Arkham." Sasha said as she got up in Ace's face, trying to seem intimidating. Ace only rolled her eyes at Sasha and rubbed her nose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Really! Cause I figured out why your cycle is late and you haven't had your period yet! It's cause you've been been sleeping with every guy in the school and your pregnant!" Ace exclaimed in the same tone Sasha used for her, only more excited. Sasha's face turned a bright shade of red with anger and glared daggers at Ace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Freak!" she shouted at Ace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hoe!" Ace exclaimed as she burst out into a fit of laughter that sent chills Sasha's back. She turned back around and faced forward in her seat as the teacher asked told her to sit back down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh, and by the way, I prefer the term semi-automatic freak, thank you very much!" exclaimed Ace as she patted Sasha on the back, only to flick the back of her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ace took out her notebook and began to color a picture she had been working on for weeks. It was a memory of when she was young, well she thought it was. She didn't have many memories of her childhood to began with. Half way through the lesson Ace heard a ticking noise outside of the class door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""The what..." Ace muttered under her breath as her intense eyes narrowed on the door at the entrance of the classroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Said door blew open and a over a dozen of people in masks and a panda suit burst into the room aiming guns at both the teacher and the students. Ace looked at the situation going on right in front of her own eyes and turned up the volume of her music to full blast to drown out Sasha's obnoxious screams./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"'Just my mind acting up again. I think? Panda suit isn't really helping me believe this is reality. Everyone is screaming except for me, Hails, and PJ, but then again they're clueless nuts.'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"Maybe you should have drank your meds earlier…/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"'I did not ask for your opinion.'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The moment Ace turned her music up a chilling maniacal laugh was heard from down the halls. The owner if the laugh walked into the room and the teenagers' screams became even louder. A man with electric green slicked back hair along with tattoos littered all over his body, waltzed into the class. He was fashioned in a single jacket that left his pale chest for view along with gold chains around his neck. He had a pair of black pants on that seemingly went well and brought the whole outfit together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hello teenagers that think they're better than everyone else! Today is a special day for me, so please don't ruin it. Why, you may be asking? Well today's the day I get my daughter back! Now, does anyone know where Ace Quintal may be?", the man said as he surveyed the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Sasha automatically pointed at Ace along with the rest of the class excluding Ace's friends. The Joker walked up to where the kids were pointing at and saw Ace drawing inside of her notebook. He cleared his throat, but didn't get a reaction from her. He tapped on her shoulder, but still didn't get a reaction again. The Joker stepped forward a bit, blocking the light in her view. He saw the smaller one tilt her head at the sudden lack of light, glance up at him then look back down and began drawing again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Neat face, love the tattoos, makes ya look funny, but in a good way. I think? What was I thinking again? Oh yeah! Now what do you want from me, I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. I'm busy drawing something, so if you would like to leave a message do so after the beep.", she muttered under her breath, clearly annoyed that her train of thought was interrupted. Ace glanced back up at the pale man, then back to her drawing, continuing that patterned for about five seconds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""HOLD UP!" she practically screamed as her eyes went wider than a full moon. She looked back at The Joker a did a quick once over of his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The Joker looked at what Ace was drawing and became surprised at what he saw. She had drawn a tall man, in a crisp, white and black suit, with bright green slicked back hair and icy blue eyes. He smiling to a woman wearing a gold and black cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She had her hair down and at the bottom, two sides were shaded differently. One was a hot pink and other one was a cool ocean blue that matched her eyes. Their surroundings were of a club, with a cage hanging from a long metal chain in the background./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""They took you away when you were four, how could you possibly remember that?" The girl looked up at him with the same sparkling blue eyes as the women in the drawing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I dunno! It always pops up in my dreams. So why are you here? I had to pause my song." She duly stated while quickly glancing at her phone screen. Her hands were moving around a lot and she was bouncing her leg, but stopped when her ears picked up the sound of someone moving in their chair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course it would be her, that explains why she's such a psycho.", someone on the front of the class said. Ace flashed out of her seat and ran up to the person that spoke up, slamming her hands on their desk, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. She looked the person up and down, loving the fear in their eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I prefer the, uh, term, semi-automatic freak, thank you very much!" Ace stated as she grabbed the kid by the jaw and patted his cheek harshly. She quickly ran back into her seat, continuing to bounce her leg up and down again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The taller man raised what would have eyebrow at Ace. The Joker studied Ace's face obviously spotting that she had her mother's angelic facial features. All the kids in the room were slowly starting to see the resemblance between the two. Ace had been known for her unstable behavior, playful demeanor, psychotic mind, mental and physical issues, and her major case of bipolar. Joker is known for his mentality, chaos, behavior, and his all out character./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"There was also some physical resemblance too. The most obvious one was her bright green hair that she claimed was natural. Ace had eyes that could change from sparkling sea blue, to piercing, ice cold blue eyes. She also had a wide smile, that at times could be described as creepy, or kind and sweet. It dawned upon the kids that she also had The Joker's queen's features./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Her hair had a few strands of hair that were a pale blonde color, and she had a button noise that went with her angelic baby face. She also had the body of a gymnast, along with wide eyes that always had some type of spark dancing in them. It was also a possibility of how her eyes were able to be sea blue along with icy blue. Just like the Queen of Crime herself, Harley Quinn./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"At that very moment everyone in the room realized that it was never something normal that danced inside those misleading blue eyes, it was a spark of craziness, waiting, wanting to be unleashed. Wanting to wreak havoc upon the world, just like The Joker and Harley Quinn, the King and Queen of Crime, the sociopath clown couple. Ace Quintal's parents, but if you were to use her true name, Arleen 'Ace' Quinzel, the daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn. The next heir to the throne of crime./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, you're a semi-automatic freak, huh?", asked The Joker as he smirked down at the smaller version of him. Ace only nodded, flinching as her sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone scraping their nails against a paper folder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You'll fit right in at Arkham with the rest of us insane people, my semi-automatic freak.", Joker drawled out as he gave a pistol to Ace, who gladly took it, aiming it at the girl in front of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Told ya that I'll get my hands on a gun someday!", she said while giggling like the madman to her side. She suddenly went quiet, looking at all of the kids in the room, the kids that made fun of her everyday, the kids that gave her no respect./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"I quite enjoy having power and respect, you?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"'Love it, so let's take it from them by any means needed.'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"Me gusto/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"A wicked grin became apparent on her pale face as she quietly began to sing, making sure that it was loud enough for everyone to hear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""span style="font-style: italic;"All the other kids in the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, out run gun. All the other kids better run, better run, faster than my bullet./span" Ace sang with glee in her eyes as her finger twitched on the safety./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sasha screamed as another round of sobbing racked through her body./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"Hiya! Yes, this is within the Suicide Squad universe, but their will be several references to all the other universes. Please comment or review if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes seeing as I'm writing this at 12:41 am. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"I will updated as much as possible, but seeing as I'm still in school, have all advance classes that take up a lot of time, and all my other chapters are on my old phone which is in the repair shop at the moment, that will be difficult./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"I own nothing besides the original characters in this story. Any type of reference belongs to someone else, if it belonged to me, the world would have ended in 2008. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-style: italic;"Thank you so much for reading!/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The past is craptastic**

" _Sometimes a certain smell can take back to when I was young. How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from? I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it, try to sell it, never sell out, I'd probably only sell one. It'd be to my brother, same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam. But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered. Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter."_

* * *

Hi! My name is Yuri Pe- wrong intro…. Hiya, my name is Ace…. probably. I say probably because that's the name the government and GCPD gave me. You can call me whatever you want, Jerome, Vic, Vitani, or any other name I like. As long as it's not rude, my twin brother that's older than me by five minutes is overprotective of me, so he has a tendency to beat someone up if they do something to hurt me. Along with the rest of my family. What's that? You think I'm talking about Joker and Harley? Well I'm not, I'm talking about the people that took care of me since I was five or six years old. Though Harley and Joker are also protective of me too… wanna know what happened when someone was mean to me and called me a name? Course ya do. Joker almost shot some boy in the head when the stupid idiot (not Joker for once) decide to call me a hoe. Harley ended up torturing him later that night.

Anyways, I don't like to focus on the past mainly because it was a crappy time for me. So currently I'm a student that attends Gotham University with a full scholarship on any subject that ranged between Neuroscience or physics and philosophy or psychology. I also have a scholarship available for gymnastics seeing as I'm a full on gold medal champion or I can choose to become a professional chef. I chose the field of psychology cause why not, plus it's fun to psychologically analyze other people. I'm a relatively good child when it comes to actually doing work, not so much when it comes to behavior. My favorite tv show is Steven Universe, favorite colors are black, red, green, purple, blue and gold. My favorite super villain has always been Harley Quinn or The Joker, but now I'm kinda disliking The Joker. He seems like a self centered arrogant bag of crap. I think that's everything… oh wait! I forget to tell you one more thing that's very important to my character before the chapter starts.

I love coffee. So uh… have fun reading reader! (P.S. the song of the day is Stressed Out by Twenty Øne Piløts.)

* * *

" _Hannah, when am I allowed to use a gun?"_

" _The day you can shank someone with a fork."_

" _What if I already know how to do that?"_

" _Then you can use one when you're thirteen, sport. Why are you even asking this if you're only seven years old, Ace!"_

" _... So, I can't use a gun?"_

" _No."_

" _Hannah! When can I use a gun!?"_

" _Not you too, J.J.!"_

* * *

"Sasha, I want you to do me a favor. If you do it, I'll let you live. I mean, it was our deal, wasn't it?" Ace slowly said, gently releasing the grip on her gun. Everyone in the room gasped, amazed at the sudden mercy given by Ace. She glanced over at The Joker and saw that he was mad, pissed even, that she didn't shoot the brat.

 _Ha, this is fun_

' _Uh huh, so you gotta plan?"_

 _Yep yep yep! Have Sasha do something humiliating, knock out all power of the school, escape with friends._

"Are you going to do my favor?", Ace gently asked, her mood suddenly changing. Sasha eagerly nodded her head, the flow of tears slowly starting to stop. Ace put the gun inside the space between her belt and jeans, leaned forward and gently cupped Sasha's face. The whole room became confused with the current situation, mainly because everyone thought the two were going to kiss, which wouldn't be that surprising.

"I want you to tell everyone what happened three years ago when I first got to this pathetic excuse of a school.", Ace said, still using a gentle voice and tone. The brown eyes that belonged to Sasha widen with fear when she realized what Ace meant.

"N-no, ple-please." Sasha stuttered as her tear flow began to pick up again. Her body tensed up as Ace smiled at her and slowly began wiping the tears away with her thumb. Ace felt The Joker's eyes on her, silently taking note of what was going.

"If you're not going to say it, I am. We both know I'm not going to leave out a single detail, or you you can do it and leave out half of the details, because I know it will hurt your ego. I suggest you leave in the important stuff, I would hate to break our little, uh, deal, swee _ **t**_ hear _ **t.**_ " Ace quietly spoke, popping her t's in the word 'sweetheart'. All the kids flinched when a loud noise emitted from the overhead speakers.

" _Do ya have it on yet?"_ a male voice spoke, sounding clearly annoyed.

" _It is! Stop complaining!"_ a new voice spoke, clearly annoyed at the other person that was speaking.

" _Do you have the time…."_ , the first voice began to sing.

" _No, just no. Shut up."_ , the other male had snapped, attempting to cut off the person that was singing.

" _...To listen to me whine?"_ All of the students in the classroom paled they listened to the person sing. They all knew that voice, and they were so screwed if the owner of that voice decided to visit the classroom. Ace slowly let go of Sasha, and sat back down in her seat, a smile slowly growing on her face as her eyes lit up with joy.

" _Ace, por favor, venga a la oficina, Su increíble hermano mayor está aquí para que podamos ir a comer." (Ace, please come down to the office. Your incredible older brother is here so we can go eat.)_

"Ace, is that..", a girl with purple hair started to say but was quickly cut of by Ace jumping out of her seat and grabbing her backpack.

"J.J.!", Ace exclaimed as she quickly sprinted out of the room, but was poorly blocked by pandaman. Hence the word poorly seeing as Ace knocked him down on his side without hesitation while saying, "outta my way scrub." Sasha's mouth was gaped open and she began to cry even more than before. All the kids were either staring at Sasha or The Joker. A boy with short, curly brown hair rolled his eyes at Sasha and turned his head to face The Joker.

" _Qué estabas pensando, idiota? Tenemos frijoles y arroz en la casa!_ _" (What were you thinking, idiot? We have beans and rice in the house!),_ everyone in the room heard Ace yell to JJ from the overhead speakers.

"Okay man, unless you want to lose the set of twins that is J.J. and Ace, I suggest you go catch them before the somehow get across Mexico's border.", the kid said with amusement sparkling in his eyes. The Joker turned around to face the kid only to show him his infamous smile and laugh. The boy didn't even flinch at the action, he just returned the smile with a small smirk of his own.

"The laugh makes me inwardly cringe every godforsaken time one of the twins laugh. They have your laugh, so you can assume it's pretty creepy.", the boy happily said as he tilted his head. He stood up, walked out of his desk and looked right at The Joker, seeing the cold grey eyes that was passed down to a set of twins he considered to be his own siblings, kids, even. He stuck out his hand for The Joker to shake even though he didn't expect one.

"My name is PJ, I've known Ace and J.J. since they were six years old and taken care of them ever since then. If you even think about..", PJ began to say but trailed off, carefully choosing his next words because the may be his last.

"If you even think about doing something to harm them in any way or form, all hell will be brought loose on you. I've consider those kids as my own, so I've loved them as my own. You claim to be their father, so act like one.", he said as he bent down and pulled out three paper bags, each bag a different color. The first bag he pulled out had a black base coat with little red and white skeleton heads scattered on the bag. The second one had a light pink base coat with yellow stars and cookie cats. The last one was just a plain brown paper bag with the words _both_ scrawled on it with a black maker.

"The black and red one has all of the pills that Ace and J.J. need to take after they eat breakfast, make sure they do unless you want to deal with two bipolar schizophrenics that can't feel much of anything do to the fact of a childhood incident or something. The yellow and pink one contains all of the medication you need to give them before the go to bed because Ace and JJ have major insomnia issues amongst other things.", PJ stated without hesitation or playfulness inside his voice.

"The last one contains fidgets and a few Rubik's Cubes along with a few more handheld devices to keep them calm or entertained. They both have ADHD, so they tend to get very, uh, for a lack of a better term, jumpy every now and then. This bag also contains their allergy medicine, J.J. is being tested out for nut allergies so I suggest you don't let him intake mast amounts of nut products at once. Ace tends to have seasonal allergies, that goes for J.J. as well. Any questions?", PJ said as he shoved the bags back into his bag and slowly began to get up. He looked around the room and saw all the kids staring him as if HE was the biggest elephant in the room. He turned to face The Joker, but was faced to a gun placed on his temple and the creepy laugh that most people would say it would be the last thing he ever heard.

"I gotta question! What makes you think I won't shoot you dead right now for talking to me like that, PJ?", asked The Joker as he growled at the younger boy, clearly set out for murdering him. All PJ did was snort at the man holding a gun against his head and pushed the gun aside with his hand.

"I don't think, sir. I tend to act upon what I already know. And I know for a fact how to dodge a few bullets, I did grow up in the narrows all my life. Mommy left daddy when I was three, he was sad, so he didn't want to even look at what reminded him of mommy for too long. He kicked me out into the streets and left me for dead, luckily the childcare system grabbed me off the streets when I was eight. I left the foster care system to live on my own, until I met this kickass girl. I learned how to use about fifteen different types of guns, self defense, and how to fight. Then I met these wild twins in the middle of the streets, claiming they ran from the child care system too. Took them in and the rest is history. Let's just say that the past is craptastic for all three of us", PJ said as he sat back down on top of his desk, lightly kicking his legs in the air. The Joker snarled at him and grabbed him by the chin, pressing his fingertips very hard on PJ's jaw, making sure it was hard enough to leave a bruise. PJ visibly flinched at the pressure that was being applied on his skin, but didn't dare to break his stare with The Joker. The Joker suddenly smiled and laughed at PJ as he roughly patted him on the face.

"I like you. Wanna a job?", The Joker drawled out, his stare intensifying by the second. PJ looked at the tattoos on The Joker's face then to the henchmen surrounding them, his eyes lingering on the only man that didn't have a mask on, then back to The Joker's cold grey eyes, once again thinking about the twins.

"Sure, I could stock up on some extra cash, and help you take care of the twins. Then tend to be a handful. When do I start?"

"Now. Take me to the kids."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

 _Wow, I can't believe that anyone would even glance at my story, nonetheless review it or favorite and follow it! Thank you all so much! Special thanks to KillerJack, philly93 and Mabel Madness for reviewing and favoriting and following my story! I hope you like the chapter! Please review, favorite and follow if you want. I ask for reviews because I'm constantly looking for improvement. Sorry for the long wait as well, I just had some very big tests/exams. For all the other American's out their, I had to do my Constitution test. Three hours that was dedicating to study I will never get back… end my suffering_

 _LOVE YOU ALL!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: I'll be okay**

" _I'm not sure what they said, but if it's true I'll bet it's just one more thing I'll regret. I hate my weaknesses, they made me who I am. Yeah it's cool, I'll be okay." - Joyriding, frnkIero andthe cellabration_

* * *

 _ ***beep beep***_

Where do I start, 'cause our backgrounds have a lot to cover.

So hi, according to the government and GCPD, my name is J.J., don't bother asking what it stands for 'cause I personally didn't know around that time period.

"Oh, I uh, didn't tell them that we you and I are talking everything that's going on in the story happened a while back for us."

Ya killin' me, Smalls.

"Who gave you the right?"

Joker.

"I'm leaving now, I have stuff to take care of."

Bye, Acey. Love you.

"Love you too, bro."

Anyways, you know a bit about my sister, but not me. I typically have baby blue eyes, but PJ says that they turn into a stormy grey when I get very intense. I attend Metropolis' University and study in the field of engineering. I get good grades, work at The Iceberg Lounge with Ace as a waiter and occasional bartender. I'm a little overprotective of Ace, but it's nothing really. Now, I should tell you a few things about my life. First thing is that Ace and I did not have a happy go lucky childhood. Our life is not a story that will have a happy ending. I can assure you that much. Let me give you a peek into our past.

Ace and I were put into a foster care system that was okay itself, it's just that the people could never understand us. Eventually they had us tested for mental illnesses, ADHD, nothing to bad. Then the government did something to us I think. I- I can't remember. All I know is that it hu- hurt. A lot. I think it was because we had tried to find out about our parents. I don't know why I'm telling you about this to be honest if I'm just going to end up crying at the end of the story. I was- wait, I am weak when it came to dealing with our past. We were bubbly kids, constantly pulling pranks, laughing all the time, smiling without a care in the world. As long as we were together, nothing on the planet could put us down.

Then, they pulled us apart. I was sent away while Ace had to stay behind in the freaking foster home. They sent me away to some kind of stupid private school to make me into something I didn't want to be. Stupid, silly, mistakes people can make. I was promised that I was able to see Ace a week after I went to the private school. One week passes, no sister. Two weeks, still no vist. Three weeks, they tell me I'm not allowed to see her anymore. Oh. Hell. To. The. Nah. I snapped, and I couldn't give crap about what I did, still don't to this day. What did I do? Nothing too big, it was just enough for me to get my point across.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm interjecting this recording, J.J., sorry not sorry. You practically blew up the whole goddamn school. What the heck do you mean by, 'it was nothing to big'!?"

You better shut up before Jok-

" **ACE, ARE YOU SWEARING AGAIN?"**

"Oh, crap. Gotta-"

"YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING THIS TIME."

"You never catch me, not when I go into, **MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!** "

Sigh, why do I even bother trying to talk in silence if this house had anything but. Anyways, you know about as much as anyone else that I don't have a truly deep trust with. What? You thought I was going to tell you my whole life story? It's only the third chapter man, I barely know you. Plus, C L.(aka the author of this story) has some plans for the future and if I was to disclose any of that info I will get my balls chopped off. So yeah, I don't want to have my male genitalia taken away. Ace, you got anythin' to say… where'd she go? Sigh, I guess I'll take the camera with me to go find her. You guys get to come along and see into the future, be glad that I'm risking my genitalia for you guys. Time to go into third person now along with my guru daily vlogger alter ego.

* * *

A black camera was lifted up from the purple and green bed sheets as JJ brought the camera up to his face. He had pale skin that matched Ace's perfectly along with the same blue eyes, that stood out against his skin. But what stood out the most was that half of his hair was bubblegum pink and the other half was a cotton candy blue. There were a few strands of light brown hair in the mix of pink and blue, yet it was barely noticeable since it was in random places.

"Hi, is this what you guys expect? Like what you see? Yes? No? Okay, I don't mind either way." he said as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He turned the camera around and faced it to the mahogany door that had a golden handle.

"Okay, so let me explain where I am, which may or may not surprise you guys. Why? Well it's because I'm currently inhabiting The Joker and Harley's room with Ace! Yay. We're stuck in here since Joker says our rooms is not ready for us. Don't know what that means and I feel like those rooms will be the death of me. Anyways so this is what the room has in it." he said as he began to walk around the room, pointing the camera to each object that was next to him. The room was furnished with a king size bed, a walk in closet that had two doors that divided the closet in half amongst other things.

"I kinda feel uncomfortable and grossed out in sleep in that bed mainly because I am one hundred and ten percent sure that Harley and Joker had intimate scenarios in it. I expressed my concerns to Joker about it, all he did was smirk at what I said then scowl at me." J.J. said as he began to walk out if the room. A loud cheer erupted from down the hall along with loud shouts of anger. All J.J. did was scowl and walk over to the door where the sounds came from.

"I hate Joker's henchmen, they always look at Miss Quinn like she's a whore they want to screw with." a new voice said from behind J.J. The camera whipped around and focused on a very tall man wearing what looked like a potato sack with two holes in it.

"Scarecrow?" J.J. asked as he took a few steps back, weary about the man everyone knew as 'The Master of Fear' from past confrontations with him. He set the camera on a table that was behind him, making sure that Scarecrow wouldn't notice it. He was wearing his full scarecrow costume, ragged clothing and all. The older man's eyes narrowed on J.J.'s face as Scarecrow grabbed the smaller boy's gently with his finger tips and moved J.J.'s head side to side.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before today? Or are you intoxicated and delusional, just like all the other henchmen on the other side of this door?" asked Scarecrow while he continued to looks over J.J.'s face with his eyes. J.J. raised his eyes so that they met with holes cut into the other's mask.

"Yes and no, Doctor Crane. We had met when I was with my sister many years ago to Arkham Asylum. We were walking past your cell, until you had caught my attention and I stopped to stare at you. You were reading a book that had contained all of Edgar Allen Poe's works, so I asked you which one was your favorite. You replied by simply saying, 'The Raven', only to glance up from your book then look back down." J.J. replied with a flat tone, irritated that he was able to remember everything that had happen in Arkham with perfect feeling and visual. He turned his attention back to Scarecrow only to be met with a man. A man that had deep brown hair with warm blue eyes. Said man stuck his hand out to shake, which J.J. returned it with a grin as he shook one of his idol's hand.

"Jonathan Crane."

"J.J. Pleasure to meet you sir, I love your work with fear. I find it quite funny."

"I presume that you're Joker's child that he won't stop talking about his 'heirs to the throne'. I can tell you're his and Miss Quinn's offspring along with your sister, so don't try to deny it to me. You look much like your mother, yet you have inherited your father's height and facial structure." Jonathan stated as he pulled his hand back and put his mask back on.

"If you excuse me, child. I have to meet with your father about our plans." Scarecrow said as he began to walk off, but as he walked passed J.J. he stuck a gloved hand out and ruffled J.J.'s hair. The younger boy froze at the gesture and tensed up very fast, only to scowl as he fixed his hair, then walk over to pick up the camera.

J.J. locked his eyes on the camera as he began to walk away from the door and walk back into The Joker's room.

"Now you guys know why I don't like to go to the outernet. I mean, seriously, what the freaking heck just happened between me and Scarecrow. What does he want me to do, call him 'Uncle Jonny'?"

J.J. reached his hand behind the camera and smiled at the lens.

"J.J., can you come downstairs for a moment and help me with my plans!" Joker yelled from downstairs, which made J.J. roll his eyes but smile even more.

"Bye!"

 _ ***beep beep boop***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A king, semi-automatic psycho, and ticking time bomb.**

* * *

 _When_ _ **I**_ _was_

 _ **A young boy**_

 _My_ _ **father**_

 _Took_ _ **me**_ _into the city_

 _To see a_ _ **marching band**_

 _ **He said "Son**_ _when you_ _ **grow up**_

 _Would you be the_ _ **savior**_ _of_ _ **the broken**_

 _ **The beaten**_ _and **the damned?**_

 _He said, "Will you_ _ **defeat them**_

 _ **Your demons**_ _, and all_ _ **the non-believers**_

 _ **The plans that they have made?"**_

 _"Because_ _ **one day I'll leave you**_

 _A **phantom** to lead you in the summer_

 _To_ _ **join the black parade**_

 _(When_ _ **I**_ _was_ _ **a young boy**_

 _(My father took_ _ **me**_ _into the city)_

 _(To see a_ _ **marching band** )_

 _( **He said, "Son**_ _, when you_ _ **grow up** )_

 _(Would you be the_ _ **savior of the broken** )_

 _( **The beaten**_ _and_ _ **the damned** ) -_ _ **Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance.**_

* * *

"So Mr. PJ, where would the two things be?" Joker asked as he walked down Gotham University's hallways with his right hand man, Jonny Frost. PJ was walking to the side of Joker, looking down at his phone while dodging a water fountain without glancing up from the screen.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What did you say? Wait, things?" the younger boy muttered as he finally looked up from his phone. He moved his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes a bit, then looked up at The Joker. He instantly regretted looking him in the eyes seeing that they were beginning to ignite with rage as The Joker began to growl.

"Kid, get off ya phone before the boss blows ya head off." Jonny said before Joker had a chance to speak. He had a mild British accent within his speech that mixed in with a narrows accent. PJ's eyes widen slightly at the sound of Frost's voice as he turned his to head to look at him. Jonny was wearing a black suit and sunglasses, which would have made him look like a secret service man, if it wasn't the man with green hair next to him that was covered in tattoos. Then you would assume he is either the green haired man's lawyer or the two guys are going to a costume party.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, the twins are pretty impulsive when it comes to doing anything in life, or dealing with unscheduled events. Unless one of them had predict this happening, your best bet is to put yourself in their place, and right now, I having a feeling they either left the school to go get tacos from a downtown taco truck or went home." PJ hesitantly replied as he looked turned his head to face his new boss, slightly weary of Joker's right hand man. His body stiffened slightly when he heard The Joker barked a laugh and slam his hand on PJ's back.

"Tacos?" Joker asked as a look of mirth spread on his face while he rose a nonexistence eyebrow, all anger from before gone and replaced with a look of amusement.

"Yes, they-" PJ began to say but was cut off by his phone beginning to ring. Joker growled in annoyance as PJ answered the call and gave The Joker an apologetic look. Frost gave Joker a side glance and mouthed the words, ' why him' as he silently sighed while rubbing the side of his face.

"Hey Spades, what's up?"

" _Wrong one, old man."_ the scratchy voice of J.J. responded, a smug tone clearly apparent in his words.

"Jacky-boy, why do you have your sister's phone? Wait, why is your voice like that?" PJ asked, his eyes widening at the sound of J.J.'s. He quickly scowled at his phone as his mind went threw all the different possibilities of what could have gone wrong.

" _She's busy ordering the tacos right now but before she she told me to call you. My voice is scratchy because I wanted it to be. Anyways, is CIA agent and Ronald McDonalds with you?"_ J.J. snapped at PJ over the phone, his voice smoother than before yet still had a sharp edge to it. He began to mumble under his but it was too quiet for the phone to pick up on, but it picked up the sound of someone lightly humming.

"Make sure that you stay away from any nuts while you're eating, the test results haven't came back yet and I don't need you to die from eating nuts." PJ calmly stated as he held his phone in between his shoulder and cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear gummy bear, popping it into his mouth after he inspected it for a few seconds.

" _I know, I know, stop hounding me about it. Also, answer the question please!"_ J.J. begged clearly starting to get annoyed yet desperate.

"Yes he is right next to me, what do you want?"

" _Put him on speaker."_

PJ turned to look Joker and if looks could kill he would have been dead the moment he picked up the phone. He rolled his eyes and made a sound in his throat, knowing that he couldn't say no to J.J., he put his phone on speaker. Joker only tilted his head at at PJ and growled quietly.

" _Hiya Mistah.J! That's what people call you right? It was said in the Suicide Squad character cards trailers... Anyways, how would you feel if Ace and I stole your car and went to Taco Bell but went to get some bad whiskey instead?"_ J.J. merrily asked, letting out a small sinker of amusement. PJ's eyes widen and he turned his head to face The Joker, who had remained silent for a few seconds. To both Frost and PJ's surprise, The Joker had only burst out into maniacal laughter and ran a tattooed hand through his bright green hair.

"Little boy," he slowly drawled while trying to keep his laughter in, "you wouldn't be able to lay a hand on my car without it my men shooting you down." There was a pause of silence and you could only hear the wind coming from J.J.'s end of the phone.

" _Wait… those guys were your men?"_ the voice of Ace quietly asked.

"HOLY FREAKING FRICK. CRAP CRAP CRAPPITY CRAP! WE ACCIDENTLY KNOCKED OUT THE JOKER'S MEN! HOLY TOCAS!" Ace scream through the phone. J.J. burst out laughing as Ace start to jump up and down, but the sound of shoes slipping and a thud made it seem like she fell.

"You wha _ **t**_?" Joker growled out as his eyes flared with anger, you can practically see the steam pouring from his ears. Frost's eyes widen and he pulled his phone out and attempted to call the men that were guarding the outside of the building. "Boss, the kids aren't joking. Our men won't answer me, and the tracker you put on the car is disabled."

" _That was a tracker? I thought it was a bomb, I mean, it had a bunch of wires connected to it along with a timer."_ J.J. nonchalantly retorted, clearly in a state of calm.

" _Maybe it was a bomb and we just saved the car's life?"_ Ace quietly asked. Before The Joker was able to respond again, PJ cut him off with a question of his own.

"Wait, J.J., who was with you when you hacked the overhead speakers? The person that told you to shut up when you started to sing Basketcase by Green Day." he asked, confusion apparent in his voice. He has heard that voice from somewhere, but he didn't know who it belonged too. All he got as a response was a deep growl from J.J. that slowly went to him quietly humming.

"I'll tell ya later, when Mistah J isn't seething in rage." the clearly amused J.J. gently spoke, the volume of his voice barely loud enough to here. The phone picked up another sound of shuffling and one of the twin's shoes rubbing against gravel.

"Looks it's time for me start running and say goodbye for a little. This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off." was the last thing that J.J. gently murmured into the phone before abruptly ending the call. A silence replaced the voices of J.J. and Ace, and it seemed to stretch on for hours until The Joker finally spoke.

"Wha _ **t**_ the, uh, _**fuck**_ is wrong with these kids? Shouldn't they just be obviously happy and stupid like all the other sane bimbos that live on this planet?" Joker loudly asked as he began walking forward again, his hand resting by his gun holster hanging from his waist. Frost began to walk along next to his boss again, lightly sighing at the thought of having to deal with them for all these years. PJ, on the other hand had sprinted in front of The Joker and Frost only to look them dead in the eye. "Who ever said that they were sane and stupid? If anything, they might as well be smarter than everyone that goes to Harvard."

"Then why aren't they there and instead in this school?" Joker snapped back, his voice almost as harsh a sharp like J.J.'s was when he had first called. Both Frost and Joker were genuinely curious on if the twins were as smart as PJ described them to be. It wasn't like The Joker doubted him, Joker experiencing what they act like in the small moments that he was conversing with them, but even from that he knew they were something else. Frost on the other hand was questioning the credibility of a kid who looked no more than the age seventeen, but not waiting to verbally express his concerns to his boss. Mainly knowing not ask Joker on what he was thinking when picking up PJ, but also knowing the rules that were set down the day Arleen and Joker Jr. Quinn were thrown into the king of Gotham's chaotic world.

"I have no idea, believe it or not. I didn't take care on their college plans because I trusted them to make the right decisions for themselves. I only provide them with a house and love. They buy their own clothes, pay their share of the bills, buy and make their own food, and pay whatever student loans they have." PJ stated, his eyes not focused on anything as he thought about how strange it was for the twins to be irresponsible in everything but taking care of the basic standards of life. There was a knock at the window and a terrified teen waved at the group.

"Uhh, I have an order of tacos for Mister Jok-AHHH!" the delivery boy screamed as he realized that the order was not a prank and the king of Gotham was in the school building. PJ only raised an eyebrow at the acne ridden teen that was on the verge of tears and started to beg for his life. Another scream was admitted from the boy as a blur of green and black came out of nowhere.

"Hiya, cutie! Ya got my food with ya? I'd hate to get my favorite sweater bloody, along with waste a hottie like you over some tacos." Ace playfully asked as she peaked into the bag he was holding. The teen was blushing very hard at what Ace had said, then he screamed when a flash of red and purple came out over nowhere. This time though, the person didn't land gracefully, instead they fell to the ground with a loud yelp. The body of J.J. laid on the ground, silently staring at the sky.

"You okay, Jacky-boy? I almost felt your pain wash over me." The other twin asked, slight concern in Ace's eyes. The delivery boy was long gone, but he still had the courtesy to leave the food bag by Ace's shoe.

"My ass is wet from the puddle I just fell in." J.J. crossly muttered in return as he pushed his now slightly damped hair back. Frost stayed silent as he took a good hard look at the prince and princess of Gotham. J.J. having pink and blue hair along with his mother's eyes, Ace clearly taking after her father's features along with attitude. _'Great, another batch of chaos for Gotham to deal with.'_

"Damn, how can you even feel it?" asked Ace as she tilted her head at him, eyes full of genuine curiosity. She kicked her brother in the stomach, testing out if he could feel the pain or not. He didn't even flinch.

"Oddball day I guess." Ace muttered under her breath as she answered her own question. She looked away from her brother that was currently getting up and stared right at Joker, Frost, and PJ. She eyed Frost and PJ with a blank look on her face, but PJ can tell she was thinking and thinking hard. J.J. got up from the ground finally, but he stood right by Ace's side. Both of their eyes were ignited with a flame and PJ got the feeling that the flame will turn into wildfire if it was mishandled. He was about to open his mouth and express his concerns, but Joker had beat him to it.

"Looks like I found the brats." he loudly said, clearly not in the mood to be messed around with. The same fire that was inside the twins eyes was countered with the cold storm that was inside The Joker's eyes. Ace's eyes widen slightly as she silently pulled her sweater's hood on her head and zipped it up all the way. The hood had created a mask when zipped up all the way, and all there was to indicate that someone was inside of it were the two holes cut out for the eyes. The sweater made a glasgow grin where the mouth was, and it was highlighted bright red blood pouring from it. J.J. had down the same as Ace with his own sweater, except his was white and created a black x on each eye hole yet the glasgow grin was still there. It just wasn't highlighted like Ace's.

The two twins climbed through the open window that the delivery boy had knocked on to get the strange group's attention on him. Once both of them had climb through it was like a void was created around everyone. Power was radiating from The Joker before, but now he was practically seeping at the seams with full on power only a king would have. Ace had always gave off the feeling that she was something much, _**much**_ , more powerful than anyone else. The feeling always intensifies when she was mad, and boy, she was pissed off. That left J.J., who screamed dangerous and scary in one of his mad moods. Now, he was a ticking time bomb, hoping that you cut the wrong wire so he can explode. The whole hallway screamed death of someone was to entire unwelcomed.

 _So we have a king, semi-automatic psycho, and ticking time bomb. What else can go wrong?_ PJ thought as his eyes darted between Joker and the twins.

"Oh look, we found a wild Ronald McDonald. Let's ask if he can fix the McFlurry machine!"

 _Fucking hell_

* * *

 _Sleep sleep sleep sleep…. I'm lacking sleep because of school work, Tumblr and obsessing over Gotham. Anyways, I want to thank everyone that is reading and favoriting/following my story, I really appreciate it! I forgot to mention that the last chapter was dedicated to my best friend and the thorn in my side. He's very annoying and childish at times, but I love him anyways and can't imagine a world where I'm sane and alive if he wasn't in it with me._


	5. Chapter 5

_If all our life is but a dream_

 _Fantastic posing greed_

 _Then we should feed our jewelery to the sea_

 _For diamonds do appear to be_

 _Just like broken glass to me_

 _And then she said she can't believe_

 _Genius only comes alongIn storms of fabled foreign tongues_

 _Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs_

 _Northern downpour sends its love_

 _Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

 _Hey moon, don't you go down_

 _Sugarcane in the easy mornin'_

 _Weather-vanes my one and lonely_ - _ **Northern Downpour, Panic! At The Disco**_

* * *

Have you guys ever had that moment where you regret saying something that just flew out of your mouth, but you don't really care because it was funny as heck. That's what just happened now. I didn't mean to call Joker Ronald McDonald and I didn't mean to ask him if he would fix the McFlurry machine.

 _You didn't mean to just like CL didn't mean to binge watch all of Gotham in two days and the become obsessed over Nygmobblepott on Tumblr!_

 _Don't forget the fact that everytime CL hears someone mentions spicy mustard or Gotham they fall on the ground._

 _ **Screw you - Chimichanga lord**_

 _Honestly, why the hell are the McFlurry machines always broken?_

 _This is why we can't have nice things you guys…_

WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING MONOLOGUE OVER HERE! Anyways, I act without thinking, sue me! It's not that bad of a habit, I've never gotten in trouble for it yet.

 _I smell bull crap!_

 _Remember what happened last time? We got the crap beaten outta us by that group of teenagers._

 _And they scare the living shit outta us even more now…._

 _They kicked us when we're down only to get their ba-_

 _WOAH! THIS IS A CLEAN FANFIC! LET'S JUST SAY THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS._

 _Our cleats got stuck in their cornea._

Start the chapter already, I don't even know why I bother with you guys anymore.

 _Wait, where's Harley? Aren't her and Joker always together or something gross like that?_

* * *

Joker pulled his gun out from his holster and aimed it right Ace's head. Frost's arm had twitched out to The Joker but he quickly restrained himself from grabbing the gun out of Joker's hand. Ace didn't even flinch out of fear, her shoulders shook as she let out a giggle. J.J. on the other hand, pulled out the gun Joker had given Ace earlier and aimed it at Joker's face. He clicked the safety off.

"I swear to fucking god, if you even think about hurting Ace I will knock you out, tie your body into the passenger seat of your precious little lambo, and then let it crash into Gotham river so you can see what it musta felt like for Harley." J.J. growled out, all playfulness that's usually in his voice gone. He grabbed Ace by the shoulder and shoved her behind him, which worked very well seeing as he is much taller than her by a lot. Frost's eyes widen and PJ's jaw dropped as he gaped at J.J., who was usually a sweet little cinnamon bun. Ace made unhuman like noise that sounded like she was gasping for air. The Joker lunged at J.J. with his gun and hit him on the head with the back of his gun. J.J. slammed his hand on where he had gotten hit with the bud with Joker's gun and blinked for a few seconds.

"J.J., are you okay!" a timid voice had squeaked from the end of the hall. Ace whipped her head around only to see a boy with short, disheveled brown hair. Ace again made that inhuman sound and ran off.

"SCATTER!" she screamed as she scrambled into another hallway. The boy with brown hair ran back from the direction he came from as J.J. ran back outside and scampered up the fire escape ladder. Joker rolled his neck around as he growled and placed his gun back into the holster. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Frost and PJ.

"Go grab them."

 _This is where the story transfers over to me and my sister, cause we have no idea what had happened with Frost, PJ, and Joker. Now, you're probably wondering how the other boy was, you know, the guy with the brown hair. Well, he is about to be introduced. Right when we go back into third person mode._

 _"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing, baby. You can go back to bed."_

* * *

Ace pulled her phone out from where she was hiding in and texted J.J.

' _That was a stupid thing 2 do'_

' _ **Oh, stfu'**_

' _So why is HE here?'_

' _ **I'll tell you l8er, he brought his car. Meet me le blacktop'**_

Ace rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way out the boys bathroom. The hallways were completely empty and silent, seeing as every door was closed and locked.

' _Lockdowns'_ she thought as she walked down the empty hallways, carefully listening for Joker's voice or the sound of footsteps. She glanced at the walls that were decorated with photo's of the school's sports teams. She paused at the last one, the school's gymnastics team from a long time ago. Her blue eyes fell on a girl with golden blonde hair that was doing a handstand on top of the balance beam. She looked at the names that were placed on the bottom of the photo and saw the words, _**Harleen Quinzel**_. Ace pulled out her phone and took a photo of the picture, then continued walking down the hall as she quietly sang a song.

" _This shit is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"_ she sang as she let out a light chuckle. The moment she turned a corner and saw the exit doors of the building, she sprinted out the doors. J.J. and the other boy were leaning on an old rusty pickup truck, each of them talking to each other gently. She didn't miss the fact that J.J. had removed his sweater and was just wearing his button up t-shirt that is accompanied by his red tie, she also noticed light blush that was forming on J.J.'s pale face. The other boy was wearing a light brown long sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of khaki army shorts, his glasses perched on top of his nose.

"No PDA, you gay son of a bitches." Ace said as she pulled the boy into a big hug. J.J.'s face turned to bright shade of pink as he stepped away from the boy and jumped into the the back part of the old truck. The boy blushed, but he didn't seem very embarrassed as J.J. was.

"Hello to you too, Ace." the boy playful said as he returned the hug with a gentle pat on Ace's back. When Ace hugged him she picked up the faint scent of chemicals and old books, so she assumed that he was spending plenty of time with his father and helping him with his 'work' along with working shifts at Gotham's public library. When they pulled apart the boy poked Ace's hood that was covering her face, trying to hint at her to take it off. Ace only looked up at him and shrugged both of her shoulders at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me." he kindly said as he gently tugged the zipper. Ace nodded her head and unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. The boy smiled and hugged Ace again, placing his chin on top of her head. When they pulled apart again, Ace punched the boy in his chest, causing him to wheeze and fall to his knees.

"Hello Zeki, it's been awhile. Don't think I have forgotten what happened last time you and my brother had talked to each other." Ace smoothly stated as she walked around the front of the car and hopped into the backseat. J.J. followed her lead and went into the passenger seat up front as he ran his left hand through his messy hair. Zeki had gotten the message and open the door to the driver's seat, sat down, turned the car on and drove away from the school. The car ride was silent for the most part, until Zeki had to ask a question.

"Where are we going? We can head over to my place to get the passports J.J. said you two would need, but it may take awhile for me to get your information. Worse comes to wear, we can ask Nygma for help at his hideout." Zeki quickly spoke, his head going over the plan J.J. had told him about before Ace found them. J.J. punched him the shoulder and whispered that words, 'zip it', but it was too late because Ace jerked up from her relaxed position in the back seat.

"Why do we need passports? And what plan?" asked Ace as panic filled her eyes, which were flashing between Zeki and J.J. trying to figure out what was going on that they needed passports. J.J. sighed as he turned around in his seat and looked at Ace with big pleading eyes that begged her to just listen to him for once.

"Spades, we can't stay in Gotham if The Joker is looking for us. We both just saw how unstable he is, he might be more unstable than us even. We may be unable to feel pain, but I have no idea how much emotional pain he will inflict on us." J.J. explained as let his elbow nudge Zeki in the shoulder, silently telling him to help him convince Ace that he was doing the right thing for them. Zeki cleared his throat and looked at Ace through the rearview mirror.

"Ace, your brother is right. I stay with my dad because I have no one else to be with. You on the other hand, you will still have J.J. and Preston to be with you, you will stay have a family. I know that the whole moving thing would be difficult-" Zeki began to explain but he was cut off by Ace, who abruptly sat up. "He is our family. J.J. knows it and so do I."

Ace's eyes turned into the ice blue color that The Joker had in his iris as she looked at her brother. Zeki went silent as he thought about what Ace said.

"So we have two more heirs to the Arkham's Rogues gallery?" Zeki quietly asked as he looked at J.J. with a deadpan look, a bit mad that he was uninformed about that last piece of information. J.J. sheepishly made eye contact with Zeki, mouthing the words _'I thought it wasn't important.'_ Zeki's murky blue eyes dilated at what J.J. said and he sighed as he turned left into a building complex parking lot. He parked the truck and everyone flinched at the sound of the brakes squeaking very loud against the rust. Everyone hopped out of the car and stared at the rundown building.

"Well, we're home."

* * *

 _What's this? Both a cliffhanger along with me updating in a thirteen day time span?! Well, let's just say I wanted to treat everyone who reads my story and I was on vacation. So I had way too much free time which was spent with either me writing or on the internet. *nervously sweats thinking about how I was up until 12 in the morning reading fanfic and then waking up three hours later devoting my waking soul to Tumblr and Gotham* Anyways… I am about to finish school up and be on my summer vacation! That means I will be posting new chapters more frequently and they will be a bit lengthy compared to what I usually write. So wait for that! Thank you everyone who is reading my story, it makes me very happy!_

 _ **XOXO - CL**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**READ ME: Hello! I just wanted to put a trigger warning for implied breakdowns caused by anxiety, because it goes a bit into detail. I'm just looking out for you guys because getting triggered for real does screw you up really bad. If you would prefer not to read this chapter than you can scroll down to the bottom because I will sum up what you missed out on and they will be one more scene at the bottom that you can read to just indulge a bit with this chapter! Again, please do not read this chapter if you get triggered easily when it comes to anxiety attacks, thank you. - C.L.**_

* * *

 _We made our mistakes_

 _It's not too late_

 _We had to learn the hard way_

 _Bridges will burn_

 _Now it's our turn_

 _We had to learn the hard way_

 _Because all we ever want is gold_ \- _**Gold**_ _, Sleeping with Sirens_

* * *

"I'm tired, when is my ma and uncle gonna get here?" Preston whined. He was currently looking out the window from his mom's apartment studio, even though he was suppose to be doing his calculus homework. He glanced up at the man that was dressed in a suit, then the person he was actually talking to. What he said wasn't a full on lie, just didn't want to say why he needing his mom so badly.

"Soon." the man replied, already growing annoyed with the young boy.

"Why were you looking for them?" the young boy asked again, trying to figure out why the weirdo was looking for his family. Well, he already knew why, he just wanted to confirm his theory. He looked back at his homework and finished up the last problem, only to put it away in his Twenty One Pilots themed backpack. He pushed down the feeling of nausea that was taking place in his stomach and cleared his head. _Breath in and out, clear your head if possible._

"Why are you asking so many questions?" the man asked, once again avoiding Preston's persistent and prying questions. Preston sighed and let his eyes travel up the black walls that had random streaks of paint on them, thinking about the steps his mom told him to follow if he ever felt like this. He eventually stood up and readjusted his black jeans, his brown eyes finally landing on the person he was talking to. It was strange at the very least to see him inside his house, but not something that would surprise him considering his mom's line of work.

"So I can be smarter than you in three years. My ma says that I could qualify for twelfth grade." Preston retorted, rolling his eyes as he walked past the man to reach the other side of the room, where all of his manga were neatly stacked up against a wall. His eyes traveled down the colorful spines until they landed on the ones he was looking for. _Walk around a little bit and focus on the movement of your limbs._

"You're only eight." the man stated. He was watching the young boy like a hawk, making sure he didn't try anything to escape. The kid rolled his eyes at what the man said, thinking about how many times people have told him that.

"Exactly, wanna read Attack on Titan with me, Mister J?" Preston asked The Joker, grabbing two of the same mangas and plopping down on one of the colorful bean bag chairs that were conveniently placed right next to the stack of manga, patting onto the the one next to him, indicating for him to sit down. The Joker complied and begrudgingly sat down on the bean bag that had Batman symbols littered all over it. Preston handed the manga over to him, making sure it wasn't his good copy, and pointed at the cover. He didn't trust that man with his precious manga, or anything for that matter. _Change the situation or switch the topic._

"Do you know how to read japanese comic books slash graphic novels? It is different from the traditional American customs." Preston said as he opened up his own manga, not bothering to look at The Joker and see if he was reading it correctly. The Joker grunted and mimicked how Preston opened his book. The Joker stared at the page, confused on where to start. _Focus on someone else or your surroundings._

"You read it right to left, contrary to America's left to right." Preston commented, already knowing Joker had no idea on how to read these form of comics. The Joker only nodded his head and began to read the story. The room was silent for five minutes before Joker sliced it with his raspy voice. "Wait, why don't they just go out to kill them? Why hide from the titans when you can fight them. It's set in the future, so don't they have advance weapons or some shit like that?"

Preston smirked at what Joker said, and shook his head.

"Why don't you finish the first volume before you ask questions. Then you can get the next one and read the series. After that you can watch the show." The Joker blinked before he turned his head to Preston, who was already on the second manga and mouthed the words _'show?'_. The young boy only nodded his head as got up and walked over to the mini-fridge. He grabbed the bag of chips that were on top of the fridge and pulled out three root beers. Preston walked up to who he presumed was Jonny Frost and handed him one, not waiting for a response of whether or not he wanted it. He walked over to his bean bag and handed Joker the second can of soda, he took it without question as he opened it with his teeth and took a sip. _Eat or drink something cold, it will help calm your stomach._

"So, why do you call Ace your mom?" Joker asked out of the blue. Preston slightly flinched at the question, but he shrugged his shoulders and retorted back with a snarky question of is own. _Change the topic, change the topic, change the topic._

"Why do you wanna know? It's not like you're her fath-" Preston was cut off before he could finish with the sound of the someone knocking on the front door. Frost ready his gun and aimed it at the room's entrance. Preston groaned as he got up from his spot on the bean bag and walked up to the door, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning against the doorframe. He ripped open the door, eye twitching when he saw who was standing at the door. _Avoid people that piss you off._

"Give me three good reasons not fucking slam this damn door." Preston angrily said through gritted teeth, his small hand gripping tightly on the hilt of the baseball bat that was hidden by the other side of the door. The Joker raised from his spot on the bean bag and stalked to the door, curios to who Preston was talking too. The small boy seemed to be pretty quiet and for him to curse at someone would make anyone ingulfied to the situation.

"Aw, Preston, I know we don't see eye to eye with each other but please don't ruin my chances with your uncle." the person at the door pleaded. A girl with dyed pink hair was standing at the door, a box of chocolate in her hands. Joker rolled his eyes at her, already seeing what type of girl she is. She was one of those peppy girls that is popular or captain of a cheer team. Preston looked at her with a deadpan expression on his face, brown eyes clearly not caring about what the girl was saying. The girl must have gotten uncomfortable of the silence so she filled it with a question Preston was hoping she wouldn't ask. _Calm down, avoid the people that piss you off._

"Can I come in?" she asked, her annoying voice clearly not leaving room for the answer no. Preston placed the baseball bat against the door frame as he rub his eye with the other hand. He sighed and made a face of defeat as he grabbed ahold of the door, opening it just a bit more so a person can pass through. Then, he suddenly smiled a menacing grin as his eyes sparkled with trouble. _ **Avoid the people that piss you off.**_

"No."

He slammed the door with a great force that it created an echo amongst the quiet halls. He let out a quiet cackle as he locked the door and walked back to The Joker, slowly running his hand through his fiery blue hair.

"So, why do you call Ace your mom again?" The Joker asked as he walked back over to his bean bag and picked up the manga, expecting Preston to come and join him. He didn't though, instead the boy walked over to a trunk that was pressed up against the wall, but he passed that slightly and instead pressed his forehead up against the wall with a quiet sigh. "Please stop asking that question, Mister Joker."

He began to mutter something under his breath in spanish as he wrapped his arms around himself, attempting to comfort himself. He usually went to Ace when he felt the way he felt, but the thing was, she wasn't here, and there was no way he was going to ask The Joker, of all people to give him a hug. Joker wrinkled his nonexistence eyebrows as he watched Preston hug himself, not understanding what was going on whatsoever.

 _Keep it together._ Preston knew that he wouldn't be able to do the last step, the shaking that he hoped wouldn't happen overtook him. His whole body was convulsing as though he had been electrocuted. Preston knew that there was nothing that could happen to him that was worse than what he was already experiencing, he asked the question he needed to ask. "You're their dad, aren't you?"

The room was met be a deadly silence, yet Preston didn't regret asking the question. The Joker stayed silent, thinking about what the young boy had just asked, staring at him when he heard Preston give out a small whimper as though he was kicked. It was a either a truthful day for Joker or he just wanted humor Preston apparently. "Yes."

That is all he said, and let anymore future questions open for interpretation, but he asked a question that he wanted a straightforward answer to.

"What is, uh, going on with you?" Joker hesitantly asked, not sure if that was the correct things to ask since he had no experience with children, that was Harley's job. He did not expect Preston's next moves, and neither did Preston. The young boy ran up to The Joker and hugged him, he hugged him with a vice grip as he buried his small face into Joker's chest. Preston noted the strong aroma of gunpowder, he smelled like his mom and uncle when they came home from work. He felt Joker tense up and attempt to push him away, but the vice grip that Preston had locked on Joker prevented him from removing him. Joker sighed when he realized that trying to pry Preston off of him was no use, so he did the next best thing. "Kid, what are you doing?"

It was the only thing that Joker could think of what to ask. Preston didn't respond, and instead broke down crying. Joker glared at the young boy that was clinging to him, but his glared was transferred to Frost when he heard his right hand man snicker at what Joker was put through. Frost shut up after he met The Joker's deadly glare, if looks could kill, he would have been the next victim of his boss. Joker flickered his eyes between Preston and Frost, silently asking for help or an explanation on what was happening. Frost only shrugged his shoulders and motioned for The Joker to pat Preston on the back, only to get flicked off in return. Joker turned his attention back to the leach that was currently shaking like a leaf on his lap.

"This whole day has been crap! First it was kids making fun of me because I'm asexaul, then the social workers talking to me about my past. I didn't need that and I didn't want that at all. WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT MY GODDAMN PAST OR WHY ACE IS MY MOM EVEN IF I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HER!" the young boy sobbed as he unknowingly screamed the last sentence right next to The Joker's ear. Joker didn't even flinch when the young boy had screamed in his ear, he was mainly getting mad because he didn't understand what was going on and the fact that Preston was getting snot on him. He eventually caved in and awkwardly began to pat Preston's back, trying to somehow calm down the boy. That's when it hit him. "Hey, do you like ice cream? 'Cause I got a friend that makes the best ice cream there is, he practically is ice cream!"

"I'm lactose intolerant and I don't know where my meds are."

* * *

"Ace, have you texted Preston yet?" asked Zeki while they waited for J.J. to finish making a call that would cancel the flights for the twins and Preston to leave Gotham. Ace had managed to convince Zeki, who convinced J.J. to change his mind about the plan. Instead, they were planning to stay in Gotham, and see what was going to happen with them and Joker. Mainly because Ace started to rant about how, 'it would be a psychological breakthrough for me to study him', and 'it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to diagnose him in person'. Zeki brought up the fact that there was a high chance J.J. would be able to study Joker's infamous lambo, and that's what sealed the deal for him. Ace nodded her head no and went back to thinking about all the possible illnesses Joker might have, ecstatic that she will get the chance to see what goes on in his daily life. "So, how has J.J been?"

Ace peered up at Zeki, who was looking at her with big eyes, and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "He's still mad about last time, if that's what you're trying to ask. Other than that, he's the happy little cinnamon bun we all know he is. How's your dad doing. We haven't seen him in years."

Zeki frowned at the thought of J.j. still beinging mad after their last encounter with each other, but shook his head to clear his thoughts and answer Ace's question.

"He's good. Still working on his _experiments_ ," Zeki responded with a deadpan look on his face as he made air quotes for the word, experiments. "Other than that, he tends to spend a lot of time with me, always making sure my grades are good and all that." Ace nodded at what he said and silently questioned what The Joker would be like as a father. Most likely shitty at doing anything remotely domestic that a normal dad would do for their kids. J.J. walked into the room smiling.

"Okay! Everything is taken care of and we can go get Preston do we can drop him off with Sarah and Addy." the flamboyant boy announced as he grabbed the car keys and walked out of the door. Ace and Zeki followed after him, shutting the door to Zeki's dad's house as the walked down to the rusty truck.

* * *

 _Hello! You might be here because you were in fear of getting triggered of the implied anxiety attack! And to that, I say that you are such a strong and brave person for being able to go through that. *claps hands* Anyways, in this chapter Introduced a new character named Preston! The adoptive son of Ace! He is asexaul, has dyed bright blue hair, lactose intolerant, loves reading manga, very smart, and deals with anxiety of his past caused by bullying. Him and Joker interact with each other because Joker went to Ace's house expecting her and j.J. to be there, not an eight year old kid doing calculus homework. Joker begins to try and pry into Preston's life and keeps on asking him why he calls Ace his mom. Preston never answers the question and gets Joker into read Attack on Titan volume one, until they get interrupted by a girl knocking on the door looking for J.J., clearly wanting to be dating Ace's brother. Preston slams the door in her face, but loses it when The Joker asks his persistent question on why Preston calls Ace his mom. The young boy breaks down sobbing and hugs Joker for comfort, explaining why he is breaking down into a fit of tears. In attempt to calm him down Joker offers to go get him ice cream, but Preston informs him that he is lactose intolerant and doesn't know where his medicine is. And that sums up what happened in this chapter!_

 _ **Thanks so much for reading this story! I will try to make a new chapter before this upcoming Saturday as a birthday gift to me! And let's play a game and see who thinks they can guess who Zeki's dad is. ;) I'll see you guys in the next chapter! - Stay alive, C.L.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh oh dancing with myself_

 _Oh oh dancing with myself_

 _I'll be dancing with myself_

 _Oh uh oh oh -_ Dancing With Myself, Billy Idol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ace, quick question here." The quiet voice of Zeki asked from the passenger seat from the car, his face contorted in a look of worry as he was staring down at his trio was currently driving down to Ace's apartment studio so they could pick up Preston and then head out to find The Joker. He heard a hum from Ace, so he took it as a sign to continue with his question. "Why is Preston with Joker?"

Ace was casually sitting in the back of the car with her feet propped up against the door, but that relaxed position quickly went away as her whole body stiffened and those blue eyes snapped open. JJ, who was currently the driver, froze and didn't blink for a solid ten seconds, somehow trying to process what he just heard. Ace slowly lifted her head and stared at the last person that spoke, who was still staring at his phone. "What?"

Zeki didn't even bother to look up from his phone, he just muttered for Ace to look at her SnapChat, when she did she burst out laughing. "No way! How did Preston get a photo with Joker using the flower crown filter? I'm saving this, and then using it as blackmail later."

The car went silence after Ace stopped laughing, and it finally clicked for Ace on what the problem is.

"Oh. Yeah that may be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that I know Preston can handle himself." she carelessly stated as she continued to look at all the different photos Preston took. Zeki looked at her flabbergasted, he didn't believe that Ace, the one that was most protective over people she cared about, was completely fine with Preston around The Joker. He pushed those thoughts aside as a more pressing issue popped up in his mind."How can Preston even handle himself if, last time I checked, he hasn't even done a pull up before in his entire life?"

JJ smirked as he let out a bitter chuckle, slowly rolling his jaw around. Ace already knew where that conversation was going, and wanted to do anything but deal with her brother and Zeki's conflict with each other. She shifted in her weight around in order to feel a bit more comfortable and place her earbuds in, putting her music on shuffle. Careless Whisper by Wham! came on, and her shoulders shook as she silently giggled at how fitting the song was for the current situation she was in. Just as Ace predicted, she was able to hear her brother and Zeki arguing over the sound of a saxophone playing the most iconic tune ever. She closed her eyes and let herself into the unconscious state people call sleep. Very uncommon for her seeing as she is never able to get enough peace and quiet, her brain always going much more than mile a minute.

 **Wait, was that flower crown the filter or was Joker wearing that in real life?**

 _Maybe having a basic diet that contains only purple gummy bears doesn't help our case that much._

 _It's never quiet._

* * *

 ** _Preston's daily story notebook._**

 ** _Today's topic is: Joker taking me to get ice cream._**

 ** _Date: ????_**

 ** _First person._**

"Pistachio? Only old people eat that flavor, how old are you? I bet you're one hundred years old. Or were around when dinosaurs still walked on the earth. Actually they still do, now that I think about it, my math teacher has scales for skin. He's pretty freaking old." I rambled while I ate my dairy free coconut ice cream. I like coconuts, but they are a mystery. I didn't realize that PJ was with The Joker when they first came to my mom's studio, but I was glad that I had at least one familiar face. Well, a face that belonged to someone I personally knew, everyone in Gotham knew the face that belonged to the infamous Joker. That face was always accompanied by Harley Quinn. Where was she anyways? I like her better, she looks a ton like Uncle JJ. She has pretty eyes, but seemed a lot more scary than The Joker when she is mad. I was ripped from my thoughts on the missing in action Queen of Gotham when I realized Joker started talking again. Oh well, I carelessly thought, it's too late to try to pay attention now. Joker looked at me with a stern gaze, his intense grey eyes burning into my own chocolate brown ones. That's when the I made the connection that Joker asked me a question. I rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to plan the next move on how not annoy The Joker anymore.

"I'm sorry, sir. I must have gotten lost in thought. Could you please repeat what you asked me so I could thoroughly answer the question?" I blankly stated as though I was a robot. I had to use that statement a lot, I had a tendency to get lost up in my own thoughts. Joker looked at me, his eyes screaming with annoyance. We were at some place called 'The Iceberg Lounge' and at a specific table that looked like some mob boss meeting could take place there. Wait... oh yeah, I was currently seated with a mob boss. I looked around the room, my eyes landing some tall dude that looked like a green bean talking to a short emo looking person with a suit, cane, and top hat. They are most likely a Panic! At The Disco fan, especially with the eyeliner they had on. Too me, it looked like green bean man was trying to be suave with 2001 emo over there. With what I could tell from emo boy's face, he was unimpressed with green bean. Better luck next time. My eyes went back to looking at PJ, who was currently on his phone most likely texting someone, and I still wonder how he got tied up with The Joker.

"Why does your tattoo say damaged? You don't look broken to me." I offhandedly commented, my voice filled with curiosity as I shoved another spoonful of the ice cream into my mouth. The Joker looked up at me from his phone and gave me what I think was suppose to be a frightening glare. _He clearly doesn't know a women's glare is much more scary than a man's glare._ I dropped the subject and instead scooted out of my booster seat so I could go explore. And yes, I have a booster seat, I'm a very short eight year old boy that likes to use booster seats. Fight me.

No one seemed to notice that I left the table so I took it as an all clear to walk over the area that showed the penguins. I watched them for who knows how long. I couldn't stop staring at them. They looked happy, so that made me happy. I'm a simple kid with simple desires. I see something that's cute and happy, I get happy.

"What's a kid doing in your club, Ozzie?" someone from behind me said. I turned away from the captivating flightless forms of aviators and looked right at the person that spoke. It was green bean man, with 2001 emo standing next to him, who still looked unimpressed with green bean. I said the next thing that came to mind.

"What's a bean pole attempting to sound cool when we all know green beans are the lamest vegetable out there." I snapped back, my voice sounding like Uncle JJ's when he gets playfully dangerous. Green bean gasped, clearly offended at what I just said. He looked over to 2001 emo for some form of reassurance against what I said, but didn't find anyseeing as 2001 emo burst out laughing. I blushed at the attention I got from the two guys and muttered an apology as I quickly walked away from them and back to my table. They still didn't notice that I was gone. I hosted myself back into my seat as I pulled my phone out, then took a few photos of The Joker with some SnapChat filters on. My personal favorite was the dog filter. That gave me the idea to try and sneak some photos of bean pole and his little buddy. I horked down the rest of my ice cream and walked off again, this time a bit less careful at sneaking away than the last time. The adults clearly didn't care.

I had my phone ready just in case I found something else worthy of taking a photo of, and set off on my journey to find the wild yet rare green bean and 2001 emo. I apparently didn't have to walk that far seeing as they were still standing by the penguin area. I walked over to them only to hear them bickering over something that didn't concern me, so naturally, I made sure to hear everything they were saying.

"Ozzie! Are you agreeing with the half-pint and calling me lame!?" Bean pole yelled to who I assumed was Ozzie.

"Edward, stop whining about how uncool you are and start figuring out what to do with the kid! As far as I'm concerned, none of the rouges have kids! So how the hell did that damn kid get in here?!" Ozzie retorted, clearly done with Edward's bull shit. I could tell from the tone of voice that he was genuinely confused on how I was inside the club. Edward's voice went to a hushed tone and he opened his mouth to speak again. Suddenly I was picked up by the arms and someone began to carry me away. I did not yelp like Joker says I did, I repeat, I did not yelp. I looked up only to be greeted by a Damaged tattoo and the stern face that is The Joker's.

"Why the fuck did you leave the table?" he growled out between clenched teeth. My eyes widen as I realized that I got caught. My whole body tensed up as Joker carried, well let's be real here, dragged me back to the table. He got even more aggravated when I didn't answer him, which lead him to grip me tighter.

"Ouch! Loosen your grip man! I'm only eight, and would rather not have my bones snapped in half!" I whined as we got back to the table. Now this is the part that makes me feel very confuzzled. That man sat down, but instead of putting my back in my booster seat like I wanted, he placed me on his lap. Who gave him the right? He wrapped an arm around my chest and basically strapped me down to his lap so I couldn't leave. Yes, I attempted to get free but Joker tightened his grip on me each time I tried. I looked up only to see that he was on his phone again. What the hell man! If you're going to do something like that you have to at least pay attention to what's in your lap. Wait. That sounds wrong. No. Don't think of it like that. I sighed in defeat and pulled my phone out again. That's when I remembered that I brought my backpack with me and I had my Black Butler themed playing cards in there. I tugged on The Joker's right sleeve a few times to get his attention and when I did I pointed to my bag. He let his grip on me go so I could get off his lap, but as I walked over to grab my bag and drag it back over to the empty space next to Joker I felt him watching me like a hawk. Great, we're back to stage one of him watching me and me trying to entertain myself. Once I got close enough with my bag, Joker grabbed the bag and placed it right next to him, then grabbed me and placed me back into his lap. I dejectedly sighed and pulled my cards out, slowly setting up a game of solitaire on the table. I don't remember when Joker began to bounce his leg, but I slowly started to drift off sleeping. Jerking awake whenever I felt Joker readjust me on his lap. I eventually came to the conclusion that it was time for a nap and cleaned up the mess I made with my cards, putting them away back into my bag. I leaned back on The Joker's chest and adjusted myself onto his lap so I was in a position that was more comfortable and let my self fall asleep. No one seemed noticed. Or so I thought. I felt Joker's arm brush pass me as he placed his phone down on the table and then I felt him pick me up in his arms, put my head on his shoulder and place my body horizontally across his lap. He smelled like pistachio ice cream now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Well, I failed big time at updating sooner! I'm sorry, please don't kill me. Life got really busy for me and I couldn't find time to write. But, I wrote this chapter all in one day, so maybe if I keep this up I can give you guys a bunch of new chapters over the next week. Or not because I have to go on vacation this upcoming Wensday! But two hours on the plane, so I promise to try and write something. Maybe I'll post a one-shot of a snippet of Ace and JJ's past. And yes, I know, I changed the spelling of JJ's name. I'll go back and fix the other ones. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! It was fun writing! See you guys next chapter! - C. L._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Preston's daily story notebook._**

 ** _Today's topic is: Joker taking me home from getting ice cream._**

 ** _Date: ?_**

 ** _First person._**

Did you guys know that Ace apparently works at the place we went to get ice cream? I didn't. I just knew that my mom worked at a place with mobsters and criminals. I assumed she meant Arkham since she is getting a degree on psychology, I was wrong. I wonder if Joker knew that. Probably not. He's thick headed. I wanna go back there to see the penguins, and maybe see if what I dubbed, "The soap opera of a beanpole and emo" has gotten any plot twists. After I woke up from my nap, I saw that we were once again inside of a big white van. I looked around for Joker but saw he wasn't in the car with me, PJ, whatever his right hand man's name is (Frost? I can't remember at the moment.) and the rest of his goons. I just assumed he was off driving his own car, I know I would rather be in a Lamborghini than this heap of junk. Then again, who wouldn't? I was currently seated on PJ's lap, once again not trusted to have a seat of my own. Good thing my bag was right next to me or else I wouldn't have gotten very mad. I don't throw tantrums like all the other kids my age do, I have much more dignity than that. Plus, I see no reason to. I've read my mom's psychology papers, it doesn't do anything other than reinforce discipline along with having the parent/guardian get pissed off and annoyed. Ace doesn't need anymore stress than what she already has on her very large plate. As far as I know, my Uncle JJ tends to be a 'pain in my fabulous ass' as my mom puts it.

Speaking of parents/guardians, I went out to grab my phone from my bag, only to see five missed calls and texts from a random number, two text messages from some friends from school, and then just the usual alarms reminding me that I have a test I need to study for next week. I was slightly tempted to actually read the messages that random number sent me, but I was too lazy to unlock my phone. I began to try and recite the periodic table of elements by memory out loud until all of the goons were giving me funny looks. If you haven't noticed already, I'm not a very big fan of unwanted attention. Or attention in general. I get enough of people staring at me from school, I don't need more people staring at me outside of it. I looked up at PJ and bopped him on the nose, gaining his attention I then proceed to ask him the question that's been bothering me for awhile.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Hey, I'm still a kid with simple thoughts. I'm just way smarter than all the other kids. Along with the only kid in my school that is asexual. Okay, maybe I'm a bit different. Sue me. Ten dollars says you can't because you don't have a valid reason. I wanna draw something. I'll be back soon. Maybe. I have a big thing coming up soon, so maybe it will be awhile.

* * *

Ace woke up from her unconscious state, slowly blinking back the thoughts and memories her dream brought her. She ran her pale hand through her hair, stopping the motion to stare at nothing as she let out a slow breath, then continuing the motion as if she never stopped. She grabbed her phone and paused the music that was playing, trying to figure out what she missed (if she missed anything that is) and regain her composure. She looked over at the front seats only to see that they were empty, which lead her to jerk up and look out the window. They were parked right in front of the shared studio she had with PJ and JJ, so it would only be reasonable to leave the second owner of that house alone in the car. She quickly got out of the car, slamming the door on the way out. She stopped walking when the sound of glass shattering came from behind her.

"FUCK!" she groaned out, smacking her hand on her head. When she turned around to see the damaged she did on Zeki's car she noticed the purple car that she had broken into earlier that day along with the van Joker's goons tried to drag her into. You could still see the dent she made with the head of some goon, and the sight of that graced Ace with a small smirk on her face. Shaking her head, she turned around and continued walk to the front door of her house only to hear the voice of JJ fighting with Zeki. Of course. Ace pulled her keys out her jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and suddenly wished she had a camera with her. JJ currently was wrestling with Zeki on the ground, JJ screaming about how he was going to make Zeki take back what he said about the ending of Frozen being too predictable and lame. Preston was covered from head to toe with paint and was chasing after Joker, swearing to avenge his now ruined painting he was working on. Joker was running around the studio only to bump into Frost, then throw him behind him to try and slow Preston down. PJ was off in the corner eating a bowl of Coco Puffs, watching the chaos take place. That was until he began to walk forward only to slip on some paint and have the chocolaty cereal fall onto of him and get covered in it. That's when it hit Ace like a ton of bricks.

"PJ ARE YOU EATING MY FUCKING COCO PUFFS?! THERE WAS ONLY ENOUGH FOR ONE MORE PERSON AND I SWEAR IF YOU ATE THEM YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH!" the scary teenager screamed at the top her lungs, which caught the attention of everyone else. Joker stopped running for two seconds. That was a mistake that Frost caught onto.

"Boss!"

Ten seconds too late man, thought Ace. Preston was already pouncing on The Joker and tackling him down to the ground. PJ got up and darted out of the room, confirming the he was indeed eating Ace's cereal, and then Zeki and JJ stopped fighting and quickly got up. JJ with a scowl on his and Zeki giving off no emotion. Ace took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I leave you alone for only a bit of time because I was asleep, and this happens. I can't trust you two, at all. Get the mops and start cleaning up right now or else I'll show you what real fighting looks like." Ace growled out, her voice in a hushed tone that screamed, 'so help me I will beat your ass down to the ground if you don't do what I say.' JJ and Zeki nodded their heads and scrambled off to go and grab the cleaning supplies. She turned her head over to where Frost was trying to pry a very mad Preston off of The Joker, who was cursing like there was no tomorrow. Frost ended up slipping and falling on top of Joker and Preston.

"PRESTON NICHOLAS VALDEZ! GET OFF OF THE POOR CLOWN AND GO SHOWER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY SELL ALL OF YOUR MANGA AND ANIME MERCH RIGHT NOW! AND IF YOU DIRTY ANYTHING ELSE YOU'LL BE CLEANING THIS HOUSE UNTIL IT'S SPOTLESS!" Ace screamed, making sure to give the three of them the most frightening glare she could muster up at the moment. Preston's eyes widen as he yelped and sprinted out of the room and to the bathroom. JJ and Zeki finally found the cleaning supplies and were slowly walking back into the room, both of them silent and wide eyed at how pissed of Ace was. While they were busy cleaning up the paint, Ace walked over to where Frost and Joker were. Frost was frozen in place, slightly terrified on how much Ace sounded like Harley when she was yelling at the goons to clean up the hide-out. Ace stuck a hand out to help Frost up, which he took and pulled himself up. Ace took a deep breath as she pulled up the very terrified man, attempting composing herself so she didn't snap. Frost was amazed that she was even able to pull him up, she looked like she lacked all muscle mass.

"Mr. Frost, I am so sorry you had to deal with Preston, JJ, and Ezekiel on your own. I'm even more sorry that you have to deal with Joker on a daily basis. There is a second bathroom down the hallway and to your right, third door. You can go clean yourself up and I will wash your suit, just leave it outside of the door." Ace gently said as she pointed to Frost's now dirty suit. Frost just silently nodded and walked off to go do what Ace said, still a bit terrified of saying no to her. Ace looked down at The Joker and made a face at him, only to walk over to the hallway closet muttering under her breath about how she was going to get a migraine because of them. She pulled out a towel and threw it to The Joker, and told him to go to the bathroom in the guest bedroom to go shower, and to leave his clothes out as well so she could wash them.

After Joker went to go shower, Ace turned around only to remember what happened outside before she came inside. She looked up at the ceiling smirking, then looked over to Zeki.

"I accidentally broke your dad's car window."

* * *

It was around two hours later when PJ reappeared with three boxes of Coco Puffs, both Joker and Frost were showered and dressed in their suits, Preston was in his footy pajamas watching anime, and JJ and Zeki finished cleaning. Ace ordered some Chinese take-out food for dinner and was currently at the main room's table working on her homework. While everyone was off doing what she had told them to do earlier, she made a phone call to the GCPD about what happened today and how she would be staying at home for the next few days. They said that it would be safer for her and JJ to be relocated for the time being but she politely declined the offer and told them that she would feel much more comfortable staying at home. They said they would be checking in later this week to make sure that everything is running good, and all that jazz. JJ was currently out in the studio's garage, helping Zeki fix and replace the broken window and door. Joker was sitting down with Preston and watching anime with him, Frost sitting down right next to his boss. PJ was sitting across from Ace, occasionally asking questions about the psychology homework they had. The whole house felt domestic, surreal. Ace just knew they were avoiding the question that hung in the air.

 _What next?_

JJ entered the house with Zeki trailing behind him, both carrying a big bag of Chinese take-out, but Zeki was also carrying the bag of tacos Ace ordered earlier that day and forgotten about at the school. She was wondering what happened to that.

"Preston! Turn off the show for a bit and come and get something to eat. JJ, you can eat the food because I got it from that one place that uses peanut free ingredients. Joker and Frost, I had no idea what you guys liked so I ordered a ton of food. PJ, go get the plates." Ace commanded as she stretched out in the chair she was in. She began to pick up her homework and putting it away when she heard The Joker ask her where was the soy sauce. PJ, walked off to the kitchen and came back with paper plates and a bunch of soy sauce packets. Not before long everyone was in one line by the table ready to get some food like one would in a lunch room, that is if the food was actually good and the students were generally excited to eat the food there. Preston served himself a bit of rice with noodles, then hobbled back over to the TV and put his anime back on. He placed his food on the little tray he had since he was a toddler, which he conveniently placed by the couch earlier, and lazily climbed onto said couch that was still a bit too tall for him. Joker saw him when he was walking to the couch from the corner of his eye and began to speed up his process of putting food on his plate.

"Hey! Don't you dare watch Attack on Titan without me you little half-pint!" Joker yelled as he piled food on his plate. Ace raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Preston, looking at him with a confused look. The little boy shrugged and Preston looked Joker dead in the eye as he pressed the play button and started the episode from where they left off.

"Oops."

Preston gave Joker a shit eating grin and turned his head to watch the show. Ace smiled at Preston, giving him a thumbs up for making Joker break out into a string of cursing and quickly running over to the sofa. Who knew that Joker would be a fan of anime? JJ grabbed some vegetable spring rolls and vegetable dumplings before walking over to the empty bean bags to sit down with Zeki, who had already gotten around to serving himself some beef, chicken, and more various types of meat. When JJ sat down he saw his companion's plate he frowned, slightly grossed out at the sight of the meat. Zeki, lifted his plate in front of JJ's face and smiled at him.

"Do you want some, because we can share since you didn't get any." he asked, thinking JJ was frowning because he wanted some. The other boy shook his head no, cringing at the scent of meat. Zeki shrugged his shoulders and began eating his food, clearly not noticing JJ looking in the other direction and tying not to gag. PJ had gone who knows where after he had gotten his food, and Frost just finished grabbing his food. Ace sighed, content that everyone was not attempting to kill each other like they were about to do earlier. Something inside of her ticked, and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable with how surreal everything was. She then swiftly grabbed her phone, iPod, earbuds and jacket before walking out of the studio. The second she stepped outside she saw the trees' leafs moving around and saw her breath coming out in white puffs. Ace assumed that it must be cold, not really able to tell for herself. With that information she proceeded to put on her jacket she wore earlier that day and zipped it up all the way. Once her face was covered she began to walk around the back and headed to the backyard, one of the few places she felt content at. Plus side of living by the outskirts of Gotham, it's much more creepy and has a more nature than the city itself. She was still able to hear everyone that was inside the house, so she pulled out her iPod and earbuds and put her music on to drown out all the noises around her. It was a bit of a pain to put her earbuds on seeing as she had to stick her arms inside her jacket in order to put them without unzipping her jacket in the process. After she successfully got them in, she walked over to the little path behind the studio that lead to one of the very uncommon forests that were inside the Gotham limits. As she continued to walk the sky slowly got darker and the shadows that belonged to the trees got taller. Ace began to climb a random tree and once she got to the top, she put on the song Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco and looked at the sky, specifically the moon. She smiled at it and waved as she began to sing along to the song.

" _If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewelry to the sea. For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me. And then she said she can't believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues. Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs. Northern downpour sends its love. Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down."_ Ace quietly sang, laying her head against the base of the tree as she let one leg hang off the branch she was occupying, lazily swinging it to the beat of the song. Soon, she felt her phone buzz inside her pocket, and when she checked who texted her she wasn't surprised to see it was JJ making sure she was okay. She quickly text back that she was fine and put her phone back into her pocket, slowly allowing those memories she had been pushing away to come through. _Hannah._

* * *

JJ realized that Ace was missing not too long after she had left, but he wasn't very concerned because he knew that she may just needed some peace and quiet. Still, he texted her just to make sure was all good and not off doing something that she'll regret later. It was a hour later that Preston fell asleep on the couch leaning up against Joker, who didn't notice since he was invested into the episode of the popular anime. Zeki was in another room and was there ever since he had gotten a call from, who JJ presumed, his father. It slowly began to escalate into a heated argument and not wanting to wake up Preston, that's when he mouthed to JJ that the call would take awhile, then walked off into another room. JJ was still able to hear him through the walls, but just tuned out the yelling and focused on cleaning up the food along with packing some of it into a container for Preston to take to school for lunch. Zeki walked out of the hallway with a pissed off look on his face, but his mood brightened up when he saw JJ was in the kitchen, putting a packet of fruit snacks into the Tokyo Ghoul themed lunch box he bought Preston years ago. He walked up behind him, slightly tempted to try to scare JJ, but he pushed that thought aside when he remembered that JJ had heighten senses and most likely heard him open the door to leave the room. Instead, he decided to rest his chin on JJ's shoulder, having to go on his toes in order to do that.

"You're so tall, it's annoying." Zeki commented, a bit upset that he was still short. It made sense that JJ was taller seeing as he was two years older than him and excised on a daily basis. JJ snorted at him as he walked over to the fridge to put the lunch box away, Zeki following him because he was refusing to take his chin off of JJ. Zeki craned his neck to look at JJ's face and asked him a question that was bothering him. "Can you feel me?"

JJ stopped moving and looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Zeki blushed when he realized that his words sounded wrong and stuttered to correct the messed up sentence. Only to fail. Horribly.

"I-I, uh, I meant if you were able to feel my chin resting on your shoulder! Since your ability to touch or feel something is bad! I mean, wait! You know what pretend I didn't say anything." he stammered, his face coloring into a crimson red against he slightly tanned skin. JJ remained silent and only raised an eyebrow before continuing to start wiping down the counter. He noticed that JJ had a blank face, not letting the younger boy know what was going on in his mind. The two stayed silent until JJ broke the tension once he finished cleaning the counter.

"No, I cannot feel the presence of your chin on my shoulder. I haven't changed that much from the last time you saw me." he said, frowning at remembering how different it was between him and most people. Zeki only hummed in response, not very sure on how to follow up on what JJ said. He felt as though he needed to change the topic before he suffocated from how thick the tension was.

"My dad is mad that I left the house without his permission, and that I took his car, along with..." he began to say, but trailed off before saying the last thing that his dad was mad about. JJ didn't comment on the unfinished sentence, already knowing why Zeki's father would be mad. He only nodded his head and finished up cleaning. The silence that was in the air this time wasn't as awkward as it was before, rather a comfortable silence. After JJ finished cleaning he just leaned up against the wall, letting Zeki lean his body up against his own. It wasn't like he could feel it anyways, JJ thought bitterly. The episode that was playing ended and he heard The Joker shift around on the couch. He nudged Zeki on the shoulder, gesturing him to get off of him. Once he did JJ peaked back over into the living room and saw Joker poking Preston on the head, somehow trying to figure out if he was awake or not. Frost was only standing next to him, attempting to tell his boss that poking a kid while asleep wasn't the best idea. JJ rolled his eyes at his supposed father's stupidity, sighing and silently mouthing words to himself.

"I'm going to go out Preston into bed, I'll be back." JJ gently spoke as he walked out of the kitchen and over into the kitchen, his shoes scuffing up against the floor. Zeki watched from the kitchen doorway as JJ swatted Joker's hand away and picked up Preston, making it seem like the little boy weighed as much as a rag doll. After JJ walked over to the hallway and into one the rooms, which he assumed was Preston's room, he slunk back into the kitchen, hoping that he won't have to face any confrontation with The Joker.

"Don't think I didn't notice you." Joker's voice called from the living room. Zeki muttered a curse under his breath, lifting up his hand to put his glasses back in place. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen, suddenly feeling very timid again. How does his father stay confident all the time, he may never know. The Joker looked him up and down, rolling his eyes at the outfit he was wearing.

"You look much like your uncle, I see you even got that same set of glasses as him. Yet you have your mother's skin tone and smile, it's a shame what happened to her. " Joker commented, pointing a tattooed finger at the glasses that were perched on top of Zeki's nose. Zeki scowled at him, mad that he brought his mother into the conversation. His hands twitched slightly, wanting to reach for something that wasn't there.

"Leave Carmen out of it," he growled out, anger slowly beginning to seep through his usually calm demeanor he had around people he didn't know very well. "I may not like her, but she is my mother. And kindly leave my MIA family out of any further conversation, least you'd like me to bring in Miss Quinn."

That was the money shot.

He smirked when he saw The Joker twitch at the name of his queen. Zeki had been told that the infamous Harley Quinn had been out of action for awhile, his father warned him to not bring it up when around the clown. Zeki rolled his eyes at The Joker and walked over into the hallway, only to bump into JJ, his glasses smashing into his face. "Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

JJ began to fret over the younger teenager, making sure he didn't accidentally hurt him in any form. After Zeki had reassured him that he was fine, he explained to him that it was beginning to get late. Zeki was already mentally bitching about how long the drive back to his father's house was going to be. JJ frowned at the thought of his old friend driving when it was this late, especially since they lived not to far away from the main part of Gotham. He also remembered that Zeki's father worked all the way on the other side of Gotham where it looks like an old farm country fixed in with some really edgy people. His words came out of his mouth before he couldn't even think about it. "Ya can stay here if ya want!"

He slammed his hand over his mouth, beyond mad

that his accent had slipped through. How Ace was able to talk without gettting annoyed by her own voice he may never know. Zeki only grinned and nodded his head yes.


	9. Chapter 9

_"And here in our hollow we fuse like a family_

 _But I will not mourn for you_

 _So take up your makeup_

 _And pocket your pills away_

 _We're kings among runaways_

 _On the bus mall"_ \- On the Bus Mall, The Decemberists

* * *

"Ace, I know that you have weird ideas, but this crosses the line! We don't even know the kid!" A boy with abnormal brown hair hissed as he helped his sister drag some kid's unconscious body across an alley. The girl holding most of the kid's weight rolled her eyes as she shifted the body to a more comfortable position. Why she decided to help the kid, she doesn't know. They just reminded her of someone, maybe they could help figure out their past!

"Chill, JJ. We can just heal him up and then be on our not so merry way! Now help me get him onto our wagon and cover him up with the blanket." Ace growled out as she flipped her hair from her eyes. The boy sighed, but nodded his head and helped her drag the boy's unconscious body into the really advanced wagon that strangely represented a children's buggy you could get at the grocery store. Except, way cooler and had a Mustang styled top that you can take on and off. He also hooked it up with cushion seats along a secret compartment filled with food and a blanket. The trunk of the wagon, yes he added a trunk seeing as it was his sister and his version of a car, was filled with first aid supplies amongst other things. Once the body was securely placed into the wagon, JJ walked up to the front where the twin's shared bike was attached to the wagon. He climbed on and glanced back to see Ace seat herself next the the boy's body, giving him a thumbs up when she was securely in. He spared the boy a glance and realized he was kind of cute if you stared at him long enough. JJ scoffed at the thought, turning forward and slowly pedaling their way out of the alley. Ace didn't miss the faint blush that appeared on her brother's cheek when he was staring at the boy. Speaking of the body that was laying right next her, she looked at the body and began to apply bandages to his wounds. Those bullies really did a number on this poor kid, she thought as she put some ointment onto on of the cuts hoping it would prevent an infection. The boy let out a low groan and shifted around in the wagon, his skinny arm moving to rest above his completely destroyed glasses. Ace sighed and shifted him back into place to continue treating the wounds she could. After a few minutes of riding around and finishing up placing the band-aids, the wagon came to a stop. JJ got off of the bike and walked over to the main part of the wagon. He had a thin line of sweat on his forehead along with panting breaths, clearly out of breath. Ace climbed out of the wagon, patting her brother's shoulder as she walked passed him to get to the bike. It was her turn to peddle. Little did JJ know was that she left a camera on to record what they talked about.

JJ sat where Ace was previously sitting, grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip from it. The wagon began to move again, stirring the boy awake. JJ's eyes widen when the boy opened his eyes and stared intently at him. He had chocolate brown eyes that were amplified by his broken glasses. After a few seconds of silence, JJ decided to break the ice.

"Hola, mi nombre es JJ! Mi hermana piensa que ahorrarte de conseguir tu asno pateado era una buena idea. Yo no sé porque," he quickly said with a nervous tone. The boy looked up at him with a confused look and slowly nodded his head.

"Ummm, hi? Sorry, I can't speak Spanish but I understand it! Do you… understand English?" The boy asked, sitting up from his spot on the wagon. JJ nodded his head vigorously, English was a second language for him!

"Si! Que es tu nombre?" JJ asked with a huge grin plastered on his face! He couldn't believe that the boy understood Spanish! The boy was silent, translating the words to English in his head. He blushed when he realized he never introduced himself, feeling ashamed that he forgot his father's first rule when meeting new people.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Ezekiel, but you can call me Zeki if you want," he replied with, putting his hand out for JJ to shake. They shook hands, grinning at each other, then the wagon came to a stop. Ace appeared and she grinned at Zeki. JJ climbed out of the wagon first and pulled the hood off so it would be easier for Zeki to get out.

"Hi! I'm Ace, sorry if there was some sort of language barrier, my brother only knows how to speak Spanish at the moment." JJ nodded his head firmly in confirmation. Zeki slowly nodded his head staring at the two extremely pale, weird hair color looking kids. They looked like they could be twins, but he wondered why one spoke Spanish and the other spoke English. Maybe their parents are divorced and each parent got one child, but on of the parents spoke English and the other spoke Spanish? Maybe he'll find out later, but he didn't want to pry. JJ stuck his hand out to Zeki to help him out of the wagon, making him blush when they touched hands. The three kids walked off to a big abandoned amusement park, which unbeknownst to them, would be the home to many plots and long lasting memories to come.

Zeki looked around at his surroundings, which were a bit creepy if one was to think about it. He chided himself for his thoughts, he out of all people should fall so easy into the idea of fear. He snapped his head up at that thought, realizing that his father might be looking for him. He looked over to the twins, who were walking at a fast past ahead of him, and cleared his throat.

"Would either of you happen to have a phone so I can call my father?" he timidly asked. JJ looked back at him with big eyes and gave him a thumbs up. He reached into his pocket and dug around for a bit before producing a phone, handing it over to Zeki. Ace stayed quiet, only observing JJ with slight interest of something Zeki wouldn't understand. He quickly dialed his father's number, only to end up with the generic sounding voice mailbox machine. He decided it would be best to just leave a message instead. The twins noticed how Zeki's whole demeanor had instantly shifted from light hearted and almost playful, to a serious and quiet version of himself.

"Hello father, I'm just calling from a friends phone to say that I'm currently fine right now and will be spending the afternoon with them. If you have any questions then call this number back." Zeki quickly spoke into the phone, making sure that he had just enough details that his father won't come hunting for him. After he hung up the call and handed the phone back to JJ he chuckled nervously, not know how to create a conversation. Ace looked at him before speaking what both JJ and her were thinking.

 _"What's it like having a dad?"_

* * *

Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been busy. Sorry. I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hey, hey_

 _Wouldn't it be great, great_

 _If we could just lay down_

 _And wake up in Slowtown_

 _Just singing" -_ Slowtown, Twenty One Pilots

* * *

 _"BAKA! When did you think it was smart to pick a fight with those Neanderthals?!" The little girl with blonde hair violently whispered to a boy brown hair as she dragged him behind a dumpster. The little boy shoved the girl away and attempted to get back up, only to fail back to the ground again. The boy groaned when his body smacked into the concrete, his hand resting on the top his eye where a bruise was beginning to form. His eyes snapped open and he lurched up, nearly smacking into the little girl._

 _"I can't feel it," he muttered under his breath, poking the area around his eye. The girl tilted her head at him, confused on what he meant. Was his skin that bruised that he couldn't feel his skin... or what? The boy jumped to his feet with a wild look in his crystal blue eyes. "SPADES, I CAN'T FEEL MY SKIN! OR THE PAIN FROM THE BRUISE!"_

 _Spades' eyes went full blown wide as she stared at her brother with disbelief, watching him when he burst out into hysteric laughter. The boy began to jump around while laughing at the new discovery. He fell silent when he saw that his sister wasn't laughing along with him, or at the very least smiling. She was just blankly staring at him, no emotion present on her pale face. All of a sudden a huge crack went through the air when the boy went flying back down the ground, very confused on what the hell just happened. He opened his eyes only to see the face of his sister staring down at him, slowly shacking her left hand._

 _"So ya sayin' that ya couldn't feel the fact that I just sucker punched ya in the face?" Spades asked with a smirk in her face that was wiped clean off when her brother shook his head no. Her blue eyes bugged out of her head as she pulled JJ up from the ground._

 _"We should go tell Hannah."_

 _The two nodded at each other and took off running down the street. Ace sighed as she saw the memory play in her dreams, slightly regretting punching her brother to test a theory that wasn't confirmed yet. Teh scene shifted._

 _The memory faded out and a new one popped up. It was of her and Preston coloring together._

 _"Hey mom, how come you look like that?" The young boy asked, not meaning any harm. Ace's head shot up as her pale hand went up to stroke her green hair. She sighed and shrugged, not really willing to dive into her messy past._

 _"My parents, I suppose. My hair didn't really turn green until the fifth grade, but I was this pale all my life," she duly stated. Preston only firmly nodded his head and continued drawing._

 _"I don't get it," he muttered under his breath. Ace looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, not knowing where this was going. "What type of an idiot parent get rid of someone as cool as you?"_

 _Ace stayed silent before breaking out into hysterical laughter. She rolled over and tackled Preston into a bear hug, giggle as he screeched about his drawing getting ruined. The memory began to fade, this time no new memory popped up. Ace sighed as she realized her life was about to get extremely fucked up thanks to the man that claimed to be her father._

* * *

Ace was still outside by the time it was ten at night, in the same tree, in the same position, in the same mood. That is if she was able to know what her mood was, and after many years of being in that mood, she has named it dead potato spud. Mainly because that's what she felt like. Her blue eyes were covered by both both her eyelids and the hood, but they fluttered open when she heard the crunching of autumn leafs not too far away from her. She slowly lowered the volume of her music, her breath coming out in white puffs as she tilted her head slightly. Not to the source of the noise though, in the opposite direction. The person that was behind her grunted, not please that they didn't get the attention they wanted. A few more moments of silence passed through, before the person lost patience and broke the peaceful silence. "It's cold."

Ace momentarily stopped swinging her foot, she recognized that voice. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she slowly released it, her eyes watching the white puffs disappear into the air.

"Couldn't tell. " she responded, her voice gravely after hours of not being used. Her words came out as easygoing, not bothered at all that The Joker had walked out into the woods behind her home to tell her it was cold. Ace pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned off her music, her lip twitching slightly at how bright the screen was against the darkness that surrounds her. Not looking up from her phone, she got up and stood on the tree branch. The Joker said nothing, but was slightly concerned on how close to the edge her feet were. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall and get hurt. The J under his eye moved as his eye twitched, Ace seemingly not caring for the fact that she was getting closer to the edge of the branch. She began to sway back and forth on the balls of her feet, unaware that Joker had shuffled closer to the tree least she ended up falling. Her eyes finally flickered up from her phone, and she sat back down on the tree branch. With her back having not support, she accidentally flung herself backward in an attempt to lean back onto something. Her legs clung onto the branch as her body was flipped upside down. The Joker had jumped and sprinted under the area that she would have landed at if she did fall. It was dead silent until Ace hummed and pulled herself right side up again.

"Tree time is over for me now," she said out loud as she expertly climbed down the tree. She jumped off of a branch that was close to the ground and landed next to Joker. Ace payed him no attention, walking away from him with no fucks given. If she was honest to herself, she would say that she was pretty pissed off. She walked over to stand in front of the man that is the literally reason for so many of her problems, clicking her tongue at him.

"So, any good reason that you've decided to play 'let's be a dad' today? Or are you just trying to mess up my life more than it already is at the moment?" Ace asked loudly, glaring daggers at The Joker. Ace heard him hiss under his breath and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. _Out of all the people we could have had as a father, it just had to be one of the most childish people on the planet._ After getting no response, Ace shook her head while sighing and began to walk off. The Joker began to follow her, questioning how this little girl was not afraid of getting killed. They walked back in silence, Ace turning every so often to make The Joker wonder where they were going. The pair eventually stopped in front of an old house, Ace shifting slightly with the wind before she walked up and into the house. Joker followed her, curious about what Ace was doing in such a dirty place. Not even ten feet into the house, a box landed at Joker's feet as Ace emerged from the shadows with a chair in tow. She sat on the chair and picked up the box, rustling through it before shoving a photo in The Joker's face.

"This is you with Harley Quinn and she is holding something, or should I say some- _things_. Rumor had it that Miss Quinn had kids but police couldn't find any concrete evidence. Legend has it that either you killed the kids in a fit of rage. That or the kids are currently locked away in a basement under the GCPD, too dangerous to be out in public." Ace sternly stated before dropping the photo and going through the box once more, stopping when she picked up a newspaper clipping.

"A long time ago Harley Quinn, formerly known as Harleen Quinzel, had disappeared suddenly. Many believed it's when she had the MIA kids. At that time, a set of renegade heroes saved Midway City. They were dubbed, "suicide squad' but the names of the people were never released to the public. Either way, both the king and queen of Gotham went missing." Ace droned on while tossing the paper to the ground. She had eventually came across a file and flipped it open, uninterestedly looking through it. Her eyes just barely glossed over the words, as if she had them memorized.

"Ace and JJ Quintel. Real name, _unknown_. DOB, _unknown._ Parents, _unknown_." Her tone was full of bitterness as she spoke, slowly chuckling as she dropped the file and let it hit the ground. Ace randomly picked up another photo, scowling at it as she realized what it was and her gripped tightened on the photo. The Joker glanced at the photo and saw what he can only assume was kid versions of Ace and JJ smiling together at the camera with eachother's arms tossed over the other's shoulder. They were in front of a large building that had spray painted 'HA HA HAs' on it. She opened her mouth once more to say only three simple words.

" _Viva la vida_."

* * *

Yowza, two chapters in one day. I wonder when I'll be back though... hehe. Till the next time friends!


End file.
